This invention is directed to a new coating composition and in particular to a new coating composition that forms a finish having an excellent appearance.
Acrylic lacquer and enamel coating compositions are well known and have been widely used to finish automobiles and trucks and also have been used to refinish and repair finishes on automobiles and trucks. One particular high quality acrylic polyurethane coating composition described in Vasta U.S. 3,558,564 issued Jan. 26, 1971 has been widely used for finishing, refinishing and repairing automobiles and trucks. However, this composition presently contains only solid colors pigments and not metallic flake pigments, such as aluminum flake pigments that provide metallic glamour to the resulting finish. When metallic flake pigments are incorporated into the above acrylic polyurethane coating composition, mottled finishes result having a low gloss and generally a poor appearance. There is a need for an acrylic polyurethane coating composition in which metallic flake pigments can be used and which gives a rapid curing high gloss non-mottling finish.